Where's Robbie, Please Come Home! Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Where's Robbie, Please Come Home!. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "Where's Robbie, Please Come Home!") The short begins with Callie running late for the band rehearsal at Canterlot High, she reached Serena's house, then she knocked on the door, seeing if Serena is home. Callie Jones: Hello? Serena, are you home! Serena's mom, Grace, opened the door. Grace: Hello, Callie. Callie Jones: Hi, Grace, is your daughter here? Grace: Yes, she's in her room getting ready for her walk. Callie Jones: Oh, okay, do you mind if I check on her. Grace: Why, of course you can. Callie Jones: Thanks. So, Callie went upstairs to Serena's room and knocks on the door. Callie Jones: Serena, are you in there? Serena: Yeah, come on in. Callie Jones: Hi, Serena. What're you up to? Serena: I'm just getting ready for my walk with Robbie. Callie Jones: Heh, right, anyway, could you come with me for sec? There's a band rehearsal at Canterlot High and I don't wanna be late. Serena: Sure, I would love to watch you play. Callie Jones: Awesome. (looks at Serena's new hat) Oh, that's a nice hat you got there, Serena. Serena: Thanks, Robbie got it for me yesterday. Callie Jones: It's very pretty, come on, we gonna get to the gym, the rehearsal starts at 20 minutes. Serena: Okay, there, how do I look? Callie Jones: Really nice, now let's go! Serena: Mom, I'm going out with Callie, I'll be back soon! Grace: Alright, have fun, Serena. So, they went out to go and see Robbie. Soon, Serena and Callie takes Robbie and his pet ferret, Snowy for a walk and wears her new favorite hat and a new bracelet. Serena: Hi, Robbie, how's Snowy doing? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Snowy's doing just fine, I've been taking good care of her since Sunset and Fluttershy helped me find a pet. (to Snowy) Am I right, Snowy? With that said, Snowy started licking his fingers for his love. Serena: (giggles) I can see why. Callie Jones: Hey, look, we're almost there. So, Robbie, Serena and Callie made it to Canterlot High, inside the gym, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were waiting for Callie. Principal Celestia: Hello, Robbie. Vice Principal Luna: Good to see you, Serena. Callie Jones: Hey! I'm here. Vice Principal Luna: Took you long enough, Callie. Callie Jones: I know, I'm really sorry that I'm late. Principal Celestia: It's alright, Callie, we're just glad that you made it on time. Kelsey Morgan: Yo, Callie. Callie Jones: Hi, Kelsey. Travis Romero: What took you so long? Callie Jones: I was doing a few things at home, then I took my cousin Danny to his friend's house. Jordan Carmichael: Well, it's a good thing that you're here now, should we get our instruments ready? Callie Jones: You betcha. Then, Callie and her friends on the stage to prepare their instruments, Celestia saw Robbie and noticed that he was feeding Snowy. Principal Celestia: I hope you're keeping your ferret with you at all times, Robbie. Vice Principal Luna: You do realize letting your own pet loose inside the school is prohibited. Robbie Diaz: Don't you worry about that, Vice Principal Luna. As long as I have her in my hands, it's all good. Dean Cadence: That's great, Robbie. Shining Armor: Alright, The Radiant Stars, you guys are all set. Callie Jones: Thanks, Shining Armor. You guys ready? Radiant Stars: Ready. Callie Jones: 2, 3, 4. Callie starts playing her guitar as the song begins. :Radiant Stars ::Yeah, Yeah :Jones ::Get up, Get out ::Move on, move on, ::There's no doubt ::I'm all wrong, you're right ::It's all the same with you ::I'm too thin, too fat ::You ask why :::So why, ::So why, ::So why, ::So why ::On and on, ::And on and on, ::On and on, ::And on and on... :Radiant Stars ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey! ::Take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Awaaaayaaaayaaaay :Jones ::'Round and 'round, ::Here we go again ::Same old start, same old end ::Turn my head ::and turn back again ::Same old stuff, ::Never ends ::Do this, do that ::Can't deal, can't deal with that ::I tune in, tune out ::I've heard it all before ::Hello, goodbye ::Never asking me why, ::Goodbye, ::Goodbye, ::Goodbye... ::On and on, ::And on and on, ::On and on, ::And on and on... :Radiant Stars ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey, take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Awaaaayaaaayaaaay (Guitar Solo) :Radiant Stars ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey, take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away ::Don't want to grow up ::I want to get out ::Hey, take me away ::I want to shout out ::Take me away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Away, ::Awaaaayaaaayaaaay :Jones ::Round and 'round here we go again ::Same old story, same old end ::Turn my head ::and turn back again ::Same old stuff, ::Never ends As the crowd cheered, Robbie and Serena were amazed of coming to the performance. Principal Celestia: What an excellent performance. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, that was awesome. Serena: Alright! that was some great singing! Callie Jones: Thanks, you guys. Vice Principal Luna: Well done, Callie. Dean Cadence: That was wonderful. Just then, Robbie realized his walk with Serena. Robbie Diaz: Oh shoot, I almost forgot, I was supposed to be going to the Animal Shelter with Snowy. Serena: Don't worry, i'm sure that we've got plenty of time, Callie, would you like to join us? Callie Jones: Sure, I'm not doing anything else. Robbie Diaz: Cool, let's get going. So, they gathered their belongings for their trip. At last, they begin their walk around town. Serena: I'm glad you're here to join us, Callie. Callie Jones: Me too, Serena, what are friends for. Serena: What about you, Robbie, are you and Snowy enjoying yourselves? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, once we head towards the Animal Shelter, Snowy will be nice and clean. Just then, Serena's new hat was being blown away from her. Serena: My new hat! Robbie Diaz: Don't worry, Serena, I'll get it. Then, it landed in a box on a transport truck. Robbie Diaz: Here goes nothing. Robbie jumps into the truck to rescue it, but he and the hat get whisked away. Callie Jones: Sorry about your hat, Serena. Serena: That's okay, Callie. Just then, Callie realized something that Robbie wasn't here. Callie Jones: Hey, where's Robbie? Serena: He had to go and get my hat for me, I hope he's okay. As for Robbie, he'd got himself into the truck and couldn't get out. Robbie Diaz: Hey, someone let me out of here, I need to get back to Serena! Just then, the Delivery Man was about to leave to make it's last delivery. The Delivery Man: Just one more delivery outside town. Serena: Sir, have you seen...! But they were too late, they could not stop him or find Robbie at all. Callie Jones: Oh no! we're too late. Serena: First my hat, and now Robbie. That had Serena very worried about him, she even had to look after Snowy, However with Yoshi, as he saw the truck go by, he was shocked. Meanwhile at the Cyberspace Command Center, Everyone was shocked. Twilight Sparkle: What?! Slider: Are you saying that Robbie's gone missing? Mordecai: That's right, I heard Callie saying that Serena's been frantically searching everywhere for him since early this morning. Rigby: Yeah, we probably don't have any idea where he is now? Yoshi: Hold the train! (panting) Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, what's wrong, Yoshi? Yoshi: Guy's, it's real terrible, a truck took Robbie away! This had the others worried. Matt: What kind of truck? Yoshi: Well, it's a kind of truck that goes really far away, I mean really far! Android 17: Really, how far we talking about here? Pinkie Pie: Then, by now he must have ran away! Rarity: (fainting) Rarity started to faint, but Spike managed to catch her. Just as the truck kept going, he was really worried. Robbie Diaz: Where's this truck taking me, (shivering) It's getting really cool... Oh man, I really don't like this. Just as he got out, Bodi just ran into him and was feeling cold. Bodi: Robbie? Is that you? Robbie Diaz: Bodi? Man, am I glad to see you. Bodi: What're you doing here? Robbie Diaz: Well, it's kind of a long story. Bodi: Come on, I'm sure my dad and Fleetwood could give you plenty of hospitality. Robbie Diaz: That would be really great. As they reached the hilltop fortress, Darma, Germur, Khampa and Fleetwood Yak were there waiting for them. Bodi: Hey, Everyone, look who's here! Khampa: Robbie Diaz, what're you doing here? Robbie Diaz: Well... it's kinda hard to explain. Fleetwood Yak: Just relax, Robbie, there'll be plenty of explanations once we get you settled in a bit. Robbie Diaz: Alright. Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Serena was beginning to worry about Robbie ever coming home. Callie Jones: Are you okay, Serena? Serena: Yeah, I was just thinking about Robbie if he's ever coming home. Cedric Jones: Don't worry, Serena, i'm sure that Robbie will come home soon enough. Felicia Jones: That's right, if there's anything you need, let us know. Serena: Okay. So, Callie and her parents had to keep her in good company. Back with Robbie, he and Bodi were playing their guitars together as a team. Robbie Diaz: Wow, I gotta say, Bodi, you're getting pretty good. Bodi: Thanks, Robbie, not doing half bad yourself. Soon, they all started packing up their stuff for the road as they said their goodbyes. Bodi: Sorry we had to go so soon, Dad, my friends and I have a show to put on soon. Khampa: It's okay, Son, you had your reasons. (to Robbie) And Robbie, good luck on your journey home. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Khampa. Fleetwood Yak: Be sure to say hello to your friends for us, Rob. Robbie Diaz: You bet I will, Fleetwood. So, Robbie and Bodi along with Darma and Germur left the hilltop fortress and they waved goodbye to Khampa and Fleetwood Yak. As for Serena, she was taking Robbie's place as the Karate Teacher. Serena: Okay now, is everyone ready for their next Karate Lesson? Sandbar: We're ready, Sensei Serena. Smolder: So, how long do you think that Sensei Diaz will be back? Serena: (sighed) I wish I'd knew, Smolder. Gallus: (to Smolder) You had to ask, didn't you? As she kept thinking about him, Twilight and her friends began to worry as well. Twilight Sparkle: Poor Serena, she's taking it very hard. Sunset Shimmer: I hope Robbie's okay. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, me too. Then, Callie suddenly had an idea. Callie Jones: Hey, I know. How about if I go ask Sandy for help and we can round up a search party? Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Callie, your support means a lot to us and Serena. Callie Jones: No problem, Twilight. So, she left to organize a search party for Robbie. As she went to the Tree Dome, Callie told Sandy everything about Robbie's disappearance. Sandy Cheeks: Huh, Robbie is missing? Callie Jones: I'm afraid so, Sandy, we need all the help we can get. Sandy Cheeks: How did all of this here happened? Callie Jones: When he had to get Serena's hat, we'll need help. Sandy Cheeks: But.... but if that's true, something terrible must have happened to him! Callie Jones: It's a lot worse than we thought, Sandy, come on, we've got to warn everybody in town! So, Sandy started organizing a search party for Robbie Diaz. Sandy Cheeks: Alright, listen up, Y'all! Callie and I are rounding up a search party! Robbie's gone missing! Then, everyone were in shocked to hear where Robbie is. Everyone: (gasp) Principal Celestia: Robbie is missing? Chloe Stanford: Hmph, it's about time. Zoey Stanford: Yeah. With not a moment to loose, Mr. Krabs has to vouch a search party for Robbie as well. Mr. Krabs: Man the lifeboats! Sandy Cheeks: Alpha Team, you search uptown. Gold Team searches downtown. Any questions? Bulk Biceps: Yeah! Gold Team rules! Sandy Cheeks: Now, let's get movin'! Inside the sewer, they had no choice but to search inside it. Sandy Cheeks: Someone look up there. (pops out of a sewer) Put your doors, and friends into it! Then, they started searching in the sulfur fields Sandy Cheeks: Come on! He could be anywhere in these sulfur fields! Then, Clay looks in a spout. Clay: Hey, Robbie! (as a blast of sulfur hits him in the face) Well…, at least I still have my personality. Sandy Cheeks: Check in this here moist cave! As Zephyr Breeze, Sandbar, and Gallus walk in shouting for Robbie. But then, they run out realizing the cave is actually a grizzly bear's den. Sandy Cheeks: Status report! Harry: He's not at Mariner Bay. Sandy Cheeks: Well, look again! Stephanie: He's not in Ocean Bluff. Sandy Cheeks: Well, look again! Squidward Tentacles: He's not in my thoughts. Sandy Cheeks: Well, think again! Back with Robbie, Bodi and the others, they had to find a shortcut to Canterlot City. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, how much farther do we have to go? Bodi: It'd be much shorter if we'd find ourselves a shortcut. Germur: What, anyone had a cut? Robbie Diaz: I wonder if I could find Serena and the others... Darma: Don't worry, Robbie, we'll get you home. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Darma, that really means a lot. Just then, Angus Scattergood was driving his tour bus as he found them. Angus Scattergood: Hello, Mates! Bodi: Hey, Angus! Robbie Diaz: Angus, what are you doing here? Angus Scattergood: Just driving all the way to preform at Canterlot City, need a lift? Bodi: Would we? Robbie Diaz: That would be great. Angus Scattergood: Alright then, hop on. And so, they went inside the bus and Angus drove all the way to Canterlot City. As for Serena, she kept on crying and she couldn't stop thinking about Robbie. Serena: (cries) Cedric Jones: Hello, Serena, I heard about what happened to Robbie, is there anything I can do to help? Serena: We've already looked everywhere for him, Mr. Jones, and I lost him outside where it's dangerous Sadly, Cedric couldn't try to talk some since into her. Callie Jones: It's no use, Dad, Serena is taking this way too hard. Cedric Jones: I guess you're right, Callie. Sandy Cheeks: Don't ya'll worry now, we will find him. So, they had to keep on searching for Robbie until he's found. Serena: Oh, where are you, Robbie, I really hope you're not too cold out there... Suddenly, Dr. Eggman and his cronies ambushed out of nowhere as they stopped Robbie from coming home. Dr. Eggman: Egg Pawns, make sure that the Red Ranger never comes back! So, the Egg Pawns started storming the city. Meanwhile, Angus was still driving to Canterlot City, Robbie was looking at Serena's hat, thinking about her and all of his friends, Bodi, Darma, and Germur came to check on him. Darma: Robbie, are you feeling okay? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'll be alright once we get back to Canterlot City. Then, Germur sees Robbie holding Serena's hat. Germur: Whoa, nice hat, where'd you get it? Robbie Diaz: Oh, that's Serena's new hat, I'm just trying to return this to her. Bodi: That's nice, I'll bet Serena would be happy to see you again. Angus Scattergood: Alright, mates, we're almost there. Then, Robbie Diaz is finally coming home after a long journey he took. Robbie Diaz: Awesome, I'm back home! However, Egg Pawns appeared as they surrounded him. Bodi: (playing his guitar) You know what to do, Robbie, contact the others! Robbie Diaz: Hmmm... Actually, I think I can handle this on my own, Bodi. Bodi: You sure? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. It's Morphin Time! (activates his Morpher) Data Squad, Initiate! (morphs) Bodi: Go for it, Robbie! With that encouraged, Robbie started fighting off the Egg Pawns. Robbie Diaz: Omega Sword, Red Power Slash! Bodi and the others stood back from the battle, Robbie took out a lot of Egg Pawns with one slash. And happily, all of Robbie's friends are excited to see him again compared to Serena. Serena: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys, I'm back. Mordecai: Hey, Dude! Rigby: You made it! Callie Jones: We're so glad that you're okay. Pinkie Pie: We're so glad you made it all the way back home! Robbie Diaz: Yep, it's been an adventure. Then, Serena ran to hug Robbie. Serena: Robbie, i missed you so much. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, me too, oh, yeah, i almost forgot, here's your hat. Serena: Thank you, i'm so happy to have this back. Yoshi: This calls for a group hug. So, everyone ran to Robbie and gave him a group hug. After the reunion, a big party was held at the Star Carnival. Pinkie Pie: Best Party Ever! Rainbow Dash: Without a doubt, Pinkie. Yoshi: You said it. Soon, Callie and her band started playing their new song "Forever Ours". :Jones ::The look that's in your eyes ::Yeah I've seen it there a thousand times ::Don't let it get you down ::Could be the perfect diamond in disguise ::When it's all too much ::Close your eyes and just press play ::We can turn it up ::Let the music take it all away :Radiant Stars ::We're gonna shine tonight ::Brighter than the stars ::Taking on the world ::It's forever ours ::We got this for life ::Never gonna stop ::Lighting up the sky burning up the dark ::It's forever ours ::It's forever ours :Jones ::Keep an eye on the sky ::Lighting up tomorrow ::You and I, you and I ::Bringing on tomorrow ::Bringing on tomorrow :Radiant Stars ::We're gonna shine tonight ::Brighter than the stars ::Taking on the world ::It's forever ours ::We got this for life ::Never gonna stop ::Lighting up the sky burning up the dark ::It's forever ours ::It's forever ours At last, they all cheered as Callie and her friends took a bow, then Angus came on stage to sing another song. Angus Scattergood: Alright, everyone, let's have a really smashing show. So, Angus and his band began their song. Scattergood ::Hollywood girl, is lost again ::All of her hopes left her stranded ::Seasoned dreams are just pretend ::And she can't stand it :and the Band ::Why'd it have to happen to me ::Why'd it have to hurt so bad ::'Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights :Scattergood ::She doesn't believe, in believing ::Miracles have died in her mind ::She knows the world, is deceiving ::Everything is wastin' her time :and the Band ::Why'd it have to happen to me ::Why'd it have to hurt so bad ::'Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights :Scattergood ::Get in line and hold your head high ::Pretty face will help you get by ::Step inside I'll make your tears dry ::So put on your smile Angus Scattergood: Ha! :Scattergood ::'Cause in this town ::Can't find up but I found down ::In the city life ::Can't turn around ::Can't give up I feel too proud ::Under the city lights After the song, the whole crowd cheered at them for their greatest performance. Angus Scattergood: Thank you all, you've all have been a wonderful audience! Callie Jones: Thank you, Canterlot City! Then, Serena was very happy to Robbie back home. Serena: It's good to have you back, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: It's nice to be back, Serena. The End Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5